Winter Wackiness 3 - PM
Name:Winter Wackiness 3 - PM Author: SpiderPumpkin Release Date:Unknown Requires:Supreme Filename:ww3PMe.dlw This World has no Key of Lunacy awarded. Wreck The Halls (Squash Keychain) (Note: This is a level where it's dark enough its hard to see with constant harassment from endless Dijinnis and constantly spawning obstacles that could spawn on you,killing you essentially at any time,i had to cheat through it because honestly, it's too obnoxious to do normally when you can get spawn killed and you cant see well where to avoid.) I advise cheating through this level to get the Candles and Squash Keychain, then Win Level cheat to finish it. How the Clone Stole Christmas (Another obnoxious cloned Bouapha level, i cheated through this one as well.) The Secret Level Nightmare on Elf Street is at the top right corner where the clone bouapha is (But i had to editor cheat to unlock it as this level is too obnoxious to deal with in general.) Nightmare on Elf Street (Pumpkin Keychain) (Secret Level) Weird Level. Do not kill the Gnomes at the beginning, go to the top, grab the flamethrower,kill the Bonehead, then head back to the bottom and you will be warped to another place. Avoid the invincible Boneheads, head into the House, mash all the skeletons in there,grab the Candles in the corners and leave. (For the Pumpkin Keychain, it's in the dark left hall at the beginning, but i could not find a way to get it legitimately, have to use keys cheat to get keys to unlock the door to it) Slient Fright (Rocket Keychain) Not as crazy as the other levels, but still very annoying. I still advise using cheats to get through it,if at least for a seperate run for Candles and Rocket Keychain. Because this level has too much obstacles and technical difficulties. (Muddy slow down tile,5 Invincible Richie Liches chasing you,Game cannot take so many projectiles at once which can cause glitchy visuals, water around,"Brains at the rushed end" and dark lighting) I suggest sticking to the bottom to also avoid the Richies and Magmobs (Item that loses you health) For the Rocket Keychain, it's inexplicably at the top middlesection on the ice where it will break and drop you into water.(I tried,only walk on water cheat works.) Boxing Day Not as bad as the other levels,but very hard to beat legitmately in battle. I still advise cheating to beat this level. Men in Red You need to get all the presents, then lure the Santas onto the red panels to turn them into vulnerable Snowballs, then kill them with your infinite machinegun. Pretty hard to do when you could mess up along the way though. I just win level cheated it. Gnome,Alaska Still a difficult level, given you have to skate over the ice to destroy the Gnomes and their generator in an unwieldy You-Go and need the Rage feature to beat the ghosts(You have no weapons),there are unkillable missile turrets. At least there isnt any water to fall into this ice. To get out of the You-Go head to the exit at the top left. Once the Gnomes and Ghosts are dealt with just skate around carefully for the Presents and Candles and leave. Snow Wars (Hammer Keychain) For the Hammer Keychain, go towards the absolute bottom of the facility where there's a dark path to it and there it is. EDIT: I have investigated and found it is actually impossible to beat this level as the designated weapon drops dont work as they have been set to be impossible to pick up possibly by error.I suggest cheating to get firepower. The possibly intended idea was once in the base, you fought the badguys with weapon drops inside, get all the presents and go to beat the Darths and then finish. Otherwise, just mash your way through the level with cheats. A Spispopd Christmas Carol Finally a more doable level, though with the meager firepower given at the start,you have to farm the Pumpkins that spawn at the hub and hope a special weapon drops to be able to beat all 3 sections. Category:Add On from Hamumu Website Category:Winter Wackiness Category:Dr L Worlds